


Crazy in Love

by scorbusjamesteddy



Series: Leoji: Dance School AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, Leoji Week, M/M, Pair Dance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but it's cute, but only background relationship, i wanted it to be but it sucks so..., kind of, like once, not really - Freeform, obvious best friends being obvious to feelings, ok i will shut up, yuri and otabek are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:12:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorbusjamesteddy/pseuds/scorbusjamesteddy
Summary: "It's okay, i got you", Leo said, quickly catching Guang Hong, as he stumbled backwards. Both of them smiled and laughed a little, as Leo pulled him up again."I will never manage to do this", Guang Hong complained.





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> The choreography mentioned can be watched [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4lIlLcY3edg)
> 
> Just to be clear:
> 
> Guang Hong is 18  
> Leo is 19  
> Otabek is 18  
> Yuri is 16

"It's okay, i got you", Leo said, quickly catching Guang Hong, as he stumbled backwards. Both of them smiled and laughed a little, as Leo pulled him up again.

"I will never manage to do this", Guang Hong complained. 

Leo laughed a little, looking at him: "Yes you will! Just look." Leo took a few steps back, and got into position. Step, Step, Side Step, turn, step, step, side step, jump. It looked so easy when Leo did it, but he couldn't even get the steps right, or land the jump. 

He tried again, almost falling another time. "How about we just change the choreography?"

"Or the song?", Leo suggested. "Coach said that Country was not that good for dancing, anyway."

Guang Hong nodded slowly: "What else should we try?"

Yuri had decided that Leo and Guang Hong should try pair dancing, considering both of them had trouble with their music choices and decision what to do.

"Ed Sheeran, Shape of you?", Leo suggested and Guang Hong nodded quickly. He really liked that song. Just liked they did with Starlight, they both did a Free Style round, looking out for elements they liked, and thinking about elements that would fit the music.

In less then fifteen minutes they had a basic choreography, including a lot of step sequences, harsh arm movements and fast spins. But something still seemed off to them. 

"I think we need something slower", Leo mumbled. "This is too... not us"

"Yeah... what else is there?"

"No idea... we could skip through my music collection, till Mary comes in twenty minutes. Maybe she knows something", Leo suggested. Guang Hong smiled and nodded. They sat down on the bank in the corner, Guang Hong leaning close to Leo, to see the screen. They spend the twenty minutes listening to music, talking and joking, laughing about stupid ideas. Leo suggested "All Star" and Guang Hong was close to hitting him for that suggestion. Guang Hong suggested "Story of my life" and Leo groaned at Guang Hong's not so low-key One Direction obsession. 

Their coach, Mary, came in while they were listening to "Touch" by Little Mix.

"I see you two are being productive", she teased. "Leo texted me that you want to to pair dance"

"We want to try", Guang Hing explained. "But we couldn’t decide on a song yet."

"I see... What do you want to do?"

"Something rather slow... at least not too fast", Leo starts off. Mary nods slowly, and plugs her phone into the speakers. She goes through her songs, before turning around. "I won't decide this for you, but I do have a suggestion. I usually don't suggest students this song, because it requires more chemistry then usually. It's a choreography I found on the Internet, and I think with a few adjustments on your side, you two could pull it off. I can send you the link later on today."

Guang Hong took a deep breath. More chemistry the usually? What exactly did she mean with that?

"What song is it?", Leo asked, biting his lower lip. Guang Hong could see that Leo had the same questions in his head.

"Crazy in love", Mary said, starting her warm up stretches. 

"As in the one from the 50 shades of Grey soundtrack?", Guang Hong mumbled. Mary nodded in reply. Both Guang Hong and Leo looked at each other, a little worried. Then they realized, what that would probably imply for the dance, and quickly looked away. 

"I'll send you the link later on today, so you can go over it and tell me what you think tomorrow. Now get in position, we already lost a lot of time", Mary instructed and motioned for them to move.

 

 

"Mary send the link", Leo mumbled, Guang Hong sitting up a little, to get a better look at the laptop screen. They were at Leo's place, sitting – or rather laying – on the bed not really doing much. 

Leo clicked start on the video, and the music began to play. A guy was walking down some kind of way, Guang Hong couldn’t quiet see it. He went to pick up a woman that was on said ground. The music was slow, and the dance had a lot of elements that included the men lifting the woman, the woman showing off her flexibility, and quiet a lot intimacy. Guang Hong could feel himself blush at the thought of Leo holding him like that. 

"Ok, but how the fuck is either of us going to lift the other one like this?", Leo mumbled, shaking his head slowly. 

"We'll need to adjust it a little, I guess. But you aren't weak, so I think we can manage... I would worry more about the other person that has to keep their leg in the air like that." Both of them laughed a little, before going back to the video.

"Won't we get dizzy when we do that?", Leo mumbled, and Guang Hong grinned at the comment. 

"Holy shit... if we can do this, we can literally do anything", Guang Hong muttered in awe as he saw the way the guy moved so easily around, while lifting the girl up. He thought about doing the performance, and he didn't see the problem in Leo lifting him – if he would be the one lifting Leo the would end up in the hospital – but in the fact that he would have to do a split in the air, while doing a handstand on Leo's arms and turning around, and no way in hell could he do that.

"What do you think?", Leo asked.

"Not gonna lie, it looks really amazing", Guang Hong replied, falling back into his former position, laying on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, eyes on Leo.

"We could try it, if you want to", Leo said. 

"Yeah. A lot of the things don't seem too hard, but some of these... I'm not so sure", Guang Hong explained. He really wanted to do this with Leo, he wanted to feel the way Leo's hand would feel all over his body, lifting him, spinning him around, holding him. He wanted to wrap himself around Leo, wanted to dance close with him. But he also knew that it would be a hell of work to figure out how to do it. He also knew that it wouldn't work if their chemistry would be off.

"You wanna go to the studio, and try some basic thing, so we get a picture of what we can and can't do?", Leo suggested, and Guang Hong nodded eagerly. He really hoped it would work out somehow. 

They quickly stood up, both grabbing their bags, and went out of the room. 

"Where do you think you two are going?", Alba asked, standing in front of the front door. 

"The studio, we need to practice something", Leo quickly said. 

"Dinner is in two hours, I expect you to be back by then. Both of you." Alba smiled softly at Guang Hong, before disappearing back in the kitchen, and working on whatever she was cooking for them.

"So... Alba is cooking today?", Guang Hong asked, while they were walking to the studio. Leo nodded quickly. Guang Hong was around often enough to know that Alba took it very seriously whenever their parents weren't home. She would spend hours in the kitchen, making the most complicated meals. Usually Roberto would cook, too make sure Alba wouldn’t overwork herself with it, but some times Alba was faster to be in the kitchen then him. Guang Hong was also around often enough, for Alba to know that he would stay for dinner, and probably for the night. 

"How are we going to split the roles for the dance?", Leo asked, quietly. Anyone else would have said that he was nervous as hell, but Guang Hong? No. He didn't even realize it, too obvious to Leo's feelings. 

"You can dance the part of the man, I'll dance the part of the woman", Guang Hong replied. "I wouldn't be able to do any of the lifts."

"We can switch though? You don't have to-"

"Leo, really, I'm fine with it. I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise, would I?"

Leo nodded slowly. Guang Hong insisted he was fine with it, so he probably was. Leo just wanted to make sure he really was fine with it, and didn't just say that to make him feel better. 

"We got six weeks, right?", Guang Hong asked, when both started walking faster, to still catch the green light. 

"Well, six plus this one, yeah", Leo replied. 

 

Six weeks later both of them were sitting in front of the studio room, waiting for their names to be called. JJ, Seung Gil and Otabek were sitting next to them, as well as Minami who had just arrived. Yuri was currently performing inside, and the music was filling the room. 

"You okay?", Guang Hong whispered, leaning closer to Leo. "You seem nervous." 

Leo nodded slowly: "Yeah, just a little worried, as always."

Both of them looked back at the TV Screen on top of the wall across from them, where they could see Yuri doing the final steps of his program, while the music died down. Only then Guang Hong realized that all of their friends would also see him and Leo perform. That could only go wrong, could it?

The screen went black for a while, meaning that the teachers and coaches were talking to Yuri. Everyone was staring at the door, when Yuri walked out. 

"And?" Minami was the first of them to speak up. 

Yuri smiled, or did the closest thing to a smile that he would do in public: "I got an A"

"Told you, you would be great", Otabek reminded him, and he rolled his eyes, sitting down next to Otabek anyway. The two of them weren't big on pda, probably the reason Leo didn't realize they were dating for a solid three months. 

"Leo de la Iglesia and Ji Guang Hong", Mary said, walking out of the studio room. Both of them stood up walking towards her. A mess of “Good luck”s and “You got this”s were following them. 

 

They walked inside the room, and stood on their starting positions. 

"You're dancing to...?", one of the teachers asked. 

"Crazy in love", Leo replied, his expression not changing. 

"Good, you may begin" and with that the music started. 

The second Leo started to walk, picking Guang Hong up, a huge weight got lifted off his shoulders. He went from being nervous and unsure of his actions, to getting lost in the music and Guang Hong's touch. His body moved almost automatically, as if he was born to do it. The first lift went better then ever before, and when Guang Hong wrapped his legs around Leo's waist, both of them spinning around, Leo had completely forgotten the other people in the room. 

Both of them moved around so quickly and gracefully, everyone outside of the room knew they would at least get an A. But Leo and Guang Hong didn't care. They were so lost in each other and the music, nothing else mattered. Each step became easier and easier, almost as if they were flying. 

By the end of the programs, when Leo was supposed to lay Guang Hong back on the floor, and walk away, he couldn't help himself, but to kiss Guang Hong. The smaller boy quickly kissed him back, before leaning back in his hold, changing their end pose, so they wouldn't have to stop touching each other. 

The room was dead silent for a few minutes, till one of the teachers went to turn of the camera. Guang Hong was biting his lower lip, and reaching out for Leo, who quickly took his hand. 

"I have to say boys", Mary took a deep sight. "I'm impressed. I had my doubts from beginning on, and I knew you had too, but the performance you just gave was breathtaking. Every step was perfect, it all fit together and still didn't get boring. And when I compare it with the choreography I gave you at the beginning, I have to admit: This was more fun to watch"

Leo smiled, and both of them mumbled a 'thank you'

The next person was Mr. Baker, their ballet teacher. "Both of you were amazing. I don't know if it was the chemistry you two had, the surprise ending, the way you moved so effortlessly, or just everything in general, but this was the best student performance I have seen in a while"

The other teachers agreed the two of them, before Mary announced: "After looking at our notes and the points we decided to gave individually, it's clear to say that you got 100%, and therefor an A+. Good Job." She smiled at them, and they quickly left the room. The second they were out, Guang Hong threw himself into Leo's arms, hugging him tightly.

Leo's arms wrapped around the smaller boy's waist in a second, his face pressed against his neck, as Guang Hong stood on his tip toes. They were broken apart by their friends applauding them. 

"You two did great", Minami smiled at them. 

"While it was amazing, half of the times I thought I had to cover his eyes, though", JJ mumbled, his head nodding towards Minami, who blushed a little. 

"That's everyone for today, let's go grab some ice cream", Otabek decided, and all of them stood up.

"Yeah, we'll follow soon, we still need to shower", Leo mumbled, and everyone nodded quickly. 

"Sure... shower...", JJ mumbled. But neither of them had time to discuss it, because Seung Gil and Yuri were already out of the door. 

As they went in separate directions, Otabek mumbled "Don't do anything I wouldn't do" into Leo's ear, and Leo went bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
